The Dance of Safety
by HushLittleFangirl666
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts 3 years after the final battle. He is now a Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. How will things be when I realises that he still has feelings for his teacher crush from when he was a student?
1. Chapter 1

The Dance of Safety.

As Harry woke up in his new place in London, he found himself quite excited to be heading back to Hogwarts, and this time as a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. It was 3 years since they had beaten Voldemort and his Death Eaters in the battle. Harry had been in mental recovery over the past 3 years, since he had lost so much, and so many in that battle.

Ron and Hermione had also needed a bit of therapy, especially Ron, since he lost his brother and father. Hermione had found her parents again and restored their memories and brought them back from Germany. Hermione and Ron also had their own place in the suburban London, and had a baby on the way. Everything was going perfectly for the newlywed couple.

Harry stood up from bed and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower, when suddendly he heard something to his right. He looked at the bedroom window, only to find Hedwig there with a letter on her leg. Harry opened up his window and let her in. He released the letter from her leg, and poured some water in a bowl for the owl, who apparently had come quite some way. Harry sat down on his bed and opened the letter;

_Dear Harry, I hope this letter will reach you before you head over to Kings Cross Station. I would like to thank you again for accepting to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts this year, and hopefully more to come. _  
_I am looking forward to seeing you again, as it has been way too long since I last saw you, and you have promised me to meet me for tea when you arrive. _  
_Now, I hope you have a pleasant ride to Hogwarts, and I'd like to ask you to sit with some 1st years on the way over. _  
_Their names are: _  
_David Walker_  
_Annie Smith_  
_Adriana Snow_  
_Alex Watts_  
_They are all orphans, and are heading over to the station and half past ten today. Would you be so kind to escort them to the platform and accompany them on their, and your, way to Hogwarts? They are very nervous and all muggleborn, so they don't know much about our, and their, world._  
_Thank you so much Harry, I will see you tonight at the feast! _  
_Have a good ride._  
_Love, Minerva. _

Harry finished the letter and laughed. Of course one of McGonagall's main concern was that he had not had tea with her for quite a while. Harry had found that he missed the old woman, and looked forward to be working with her in the upcoming school-year. Harry sent a message via patronus to the old professor saying that he would, of course, escort the four 1st years to the platform and look after them on the way to Hogwarts.  
Harry looked at his watch and paniced, it was 9 am and he had to be at Kings Cross in an hour and a half. He rushed over to the bathroom and stripped quickly, stepping into the hot running water. He washed his hair quickly first, and then the rest of his body. He stepped out of the shower and took his favorite towel and started drying himself instantly. He took a look at his watch and hurried up, the time was nearing half ten, and he had yet to finish packing and putting his appartment back in place after last night.  
He had been very surprised by the unexpected visit he recieved last night, from an old crush. It had been late in the afternoon, and Harry was just about to eat dinner, as he had heard a knock on the door. He stood up to open, and as he did he found Severus Snape standing on his doorsteps. As shocked as Harry had been, he invited his old professor inside from the chilly weahter that often came with the end of August.

They ate, talked and used the evening to catch up. They hadn't really met since in the week after the war, when Severus had finally woken up from the poisonus bite from Nagini. Harry had levitated him to Madam Pomfrey and she had managed to save Severus' life.  
Severus told Harry that he had been travelling the world looking for the remaining Death Eaters, and locking them in the dungeons of Azkaban. Harry told him about how well Ron and Hermione were doing, and that he had recently told everyone that he was gay. He also told him that he was returning to Hogwarts as a Defence teacher. Harry was suprised once again when Snape told him that he would, too, be teaching at Hogwarts. He would return to his old post as Potions Master.  
As the evening went on Harry and Severus had talked about almost everything between heaven and earth, and when when the time hit 12 am Severus decided to head home. He gave Harry a hug and thanked him for the meal, and the chat, and apparated to Hogwarts as he lived there now.

Harry, hurrying up with the remaining packing and cleaning, looked at his watch and saw that the time was 10:15 am, and he needed to be at the station in 15 minutes. He locked his old trunk, let Hedwig out of her cage and let her out so she could fly to Hogwarts. Luckily for him, Harry lived in 10 minute walking distance from Kings Cross, so if he would hurry up now he'd get there just in time to meet the kids on time. Harry ran out, dragging his trunk behind him, and ran all the way to the station because he didn't want the kids to have to wait for him.  
When he walked to platforms 9 and 10, he saw 4 kids waiting there, all alone. He hurried to them.

"Hi there. Are you David, Annie, Alex and Adriana?" Harry asked the kids.

"Yes sir, we are. Are you Professor Potter?" A dark haired, pale boy asked Harry.

"Yes I am. Now, let's go to our platform," Harry said, grinning at the kids, "David and Alex, take your trunks and run straight towards that wall over there."

"You want us to run into a wall?!" Asked the dark haired boy in a shocking voice.

"No, I want you to run through a wall." Harry said calmly, remembering how the kids were all muggleborns and that what he just said probably sounded crazy.

"Uh.. alright, come on Alex let's do this." The dark haired boy, David, said to his friend. The boys took their trunks and pushed them in front of themselves as they ran towards the wall. As they were about to run into the wall, they simply disappeared through it, without a sound. The girls looked with shocked expressions on their faces to Harry, who stood there grinning at the wall. Harry looked down at the girls, and laughed at their faces.

"Alright girls, lets do this!" Harry said cheerfully to the two little girls. The girls looked a bit scared as they placed their trunks in front of themselves and ran towards the wall, with Harry right behind them. Harry felt cold air run through his black messy hair as he ran through the wall and onto platform 9 3/4. When Harry and the girls came though the wall they found Alex and David waiting for them impatiently. The boys had seen the train, the beautiful scarlet train that would take them on to the adventure of their lives.

"Took you long enough to get here!" Alex exclaimed in a high voice of excitement and furstrasion. He was clearly really excited to go on the train.

"Sorry mate, the girls were a bit shocked to see you run through a brickwall." Harry said, smiling at the young boy. Alex looked at the girls and chuckled.

"Were you scared girls?" Alex asked them in a sweet voice of concern and honesty.

"Yeah a bit, it's all so unreal." Said Adriana, who still looked a bit shocked.

"Don't worry, it's okay now. You're going to learn magic and all kinds of new stuff!" David said with a smile, his face nearly glowing of joy. Harry told the kids to follow him as he walked through the crowd, making his way to the train, the kids walking right behind him, making sure not to lose sight of him. As the small group boarded the train, Harry made sure to find a empty compartment for them to sit in. After a few disappointments, they found an empty compartment. Harry took the trunks and put them in the storing area over the seats, however his trunk had to be on the floor beneath the window because there was only enough space for 4 trunks in the storage.

The kids sat down, the boys sitting together and the same for the girls, and Harry sat down next to the door, so the kids could enjoy the view as they were travelling. The weather was lovely, it was sunny and unusually hot for the beginning of September in Britain and there were hardly any clouds on the blue sky. As the kids got tired of only talking and watching the scenery, Harry asked them if they wanted to play cards, to which all of the kids said yes to. Harry conjured a table, and a stock of cards.

"Wow," Annie said in a shocked voice, "that was amazing! How did you do that Professor?" Her blue eyes glistened as she watched Harry in admiration.

"Well, lets just say that I learned from the best teachers that have ever been in Hogwarts." Harry said grinning as he remembered the time that Flitwick tought them that spell. Harry felt a bit of sadness come over him as he remember that Flitwick had died in the final battle, as had Trelawney and Slughorn. Harry couldn't help but feel responsible for their deaths, and so many others. Harry got rid of the sad memories and decided to play cards with the kids.  
Harry wathced the kids play as he had been the first on to lose. He had learned that Adriana was the dark haired girl with the big brown eyes and freckles, Annie had blue eyes and dirty blonde hair and she had a big birthmark just beneath her eye. David was the boy with pale skin and dark hair, light blue eyes with a hint of green in them, and a scar on his upper lip that almost reahced his nose and Alex had red hair and green eyes and his face was covered in freckles, he reminded Harry a bit of Ron, when he was younger.  
They had been playing cards for a while when Harry suddenly remembered that they all had to put on their cloaks. He hurried the kids to the bathroom where they changed their clothes, as for Harry, he went to the driver and changed there, for he found it to be very inappropriate to change in the same bathroom as the kids. As they were all ready and good to go, the daylight was beginning to fade and a few stars were beginning to show. The kids were unable to focus on the card playing anymore, they were really excited. The girls however were really nervous as well, they had been told by a kid who looked a bit older than them that the headmistress would have to take a blood sample from their face in order to sort them into houses. Harry told simply told them that the boy was only teasing, and told them about the Sorting Hat, the girls settled for 70% excited and 30% worried and Harry thought he did good, he wasn't really good with nervous kids after all.  
As they arrived in Hogsmead, Harry was just finishing his letter to Sirius, which he had saved from the veil a year after the war. He was telling him about the kids, and how wonderfully happy he was to be back where he belonged, home. Harry finished his letter and put it in his pocket. He levitated the trunks down on the floor, so the kids wouldn't crack their sculls while they were trying to get them down, and walked with them onto the platform where they saw a form of a giant, or more like a half giant.

"Hagrid!" Harry exclaimed throught the insufferable teenagers that were longing to go to the castle and eat.

"Harry?" Hagrid said turning around to face him. He looked down at him, a grin on his face and, Harry could have sworn, a teardrop running from his eyes onto his wonderfully potato shaped nose.  
Harry grabbed the man tightly into a hug, and he could feel it in his mind, his body, everywhere, this was where he belonged. In Hogwarts, with Hagrid living a good life. Hagrid had always been there for him, and Harry looked up to the tall, round man. He was like a father to him, the father he never had.

"Wha' are you doin' here Harry?" Hagrid said as Harry let go of him.

"I've come back here to teach, Defence," Harry said grinning at the bewildered look on Hagrids face. He winked at him and gave him a little nugde on the forearm, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I wanted it to be a surprise."

"That's alright, I'm just glad you're back." Hagrid told him, bearing the biggest smile Harry had ever seen.

"Thanks Hagrid, it feels good to be home again," Harry said, giving away a sigh, "anyways, I've got a few kids here that need to get to the castle, would you mind looking after them for me while I take a little walk to the castle. Don't want to get on the boats, might start feeling a bit sick."

"Of course Harry." Hagrid said, laughing at the memory of Harry's first year, when he took the boats with all the other first years. He had puked all over his boat and made poor Neville sick along the way. Hagrid led the 1st years to their boats, informing them that only four kids could be in one boat. He watched Harry make his way to the castle, whistling the school song on the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

As Harry walked up to the big and graceful castle, he got a tingly feeling in the pit of his stomach. He was nervous, he hadn't been to the castle since the war. He dragged his trunk, which he had insisted to take to the castle by himself, up to the castle in the breezy autumn air. His hair got even messier than it already was, unlike Hermione's hair it had not gotten any easier to tame it as he got older. He hurried inside, as he was getting a bit chilly, and met Minerva on the way to the great hall.

"Oh, hello there dear," Minerva said, as she put on her hat, "I thought you weren't going to come." Harry looked at her, grinning.

"Hi there Professor," Harry said in return, "of course I made it, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Harry walked up the her and gave her a tight hug. Minerva, as Harry had supsected, tightend up a little bit but after a few seconds she returned the hug and even gave him a little kiss on the cheek as they pulled away from each other.

"Fancy going to the hall together Harry?" the old woman asked Harry, with a kind smile on her face.

"Of course, Professor." Harry said, taking her by the arm.

"Oh, call me Minerva." the woman said as they began to walk.

As they walked in to the Great Hall, the students noticed Harry right away. The sound of whispers filled the air. Harry walked to his seat which was placed by Severus Snape. Harry blushed a bit when he sat down next to the man, and smiled awkwardly at him. Severus returned the smile and welcomed him to the job, wishing him a good luck with the 'impossible 1st years' as he put it. Harry gave him a little laugh and gave him a friendly nudge on the shoulder.  
A few minutes passed, and the students were chatting and laughing, and just gerenally enjoying themselves. After about 15 minutes the doors to the hall swung open and Hagrid walked inside with a big group of frightened 1st year behind him. He led them to the end of the hall and told them to wait there. Hagrid smiled at the children with his warm smile that, as far as Harry was concerned, could mend any foul mood in a split of a second. After Hagrid had taken his seat at the far left end of the table, Minerva stood up.

"Good evening, and welcome to another year at Hogwarts," She said, smiling upon the cheerful faces of the students, "I would like to welcome back all of you, and to the first years a really warm welcome is in order. I would like to go over some rules before we begin the sorting ceremony. First and formost, the Forbidden Forest, as the name implies, is strictly forbidden. Second, you shall attend classes unless you have a good enough reason not to, and by 'good enough' I mean a family crisis or if you're ill. Lastly, you shall not show any hatred or disrespect to your teachers, fellow students or as a matter of fact any staff or pupil in this school.  
Now, as you all know, 3rd - 7th year students will be allowed to visit Hogsmeade on chosen weekends, if they have a permission sheet singed by a parent or a guardian. Now, I would like to welcome our new teacher in Defence Against the Dark arts, Mr. Harry Potter." Harry stood up, and waved to the kids, who were either smiling and clapping, or whipering in excitement over the fact that 'the famous Harry Potter' was going to be teaching them.

"Now, I will begin the sorting," Minerva said to the first years, "when you hear your name called you will come up here and sit on the stool right over here. The Sorting Hat will be placed on your head and he will tell us which house you'll be in for the rest of your school years here."

Harry looked at the 1st years standing in front of Minerva and remembered just how anxious he was when he was getting sorted. He found Alex, David, Adriana and Annie in the big crowd and gave them a smile, they all saw him and looked a little relieved that he was there. A little later, Minerva started reading out the names of the 1st years so they could finally get sorted. First up was Annie. Harry watched her as she walked slowly up to Minerva and sat down on the stool. The old woman placed the hat on Annie's head, and Harry could see the frightened look she had on her face as the hat started talking, and moving.

"Ah, another sorting has come," the old hat said, "yes, loads of courage I see, and a way of seeing things 'glass half full'. Also very loyal, yes, and intelligence. I think, HUFFLEPUFF!"  
Harry saw the Hufflepuff table cheering and laughing in joy to get their first new student. He smiled at Annie and waved to her as she walked over the her table and sat down next to Hannah Abbot's sister, Sarah. The list of names went on and on, and each and every house had a handful of new students. Alex and Adriana were placed into Ravenclaw, and David into Slytherin. Harry was very proud of them, and would make sure to congratulate them on their houses in class. When the sorting was finally over, the feast began. The teachers all smiled when they hears a gasp from every 1st year as the food appeared on their tables.  
Harry had chicken breast and rice, with a glass of pumpkin juice to go with it. As he ate, he talked to Severus about how the past few years had been and how excited he was to start teaching at Hogwarts. When they had finsihed the main course, the food disappeared and instead pudding and icecream appeared on the tables. Harry smiled at the children's happy faces as they dug into the dessert. Both Harry and Severus had pudding, and it didn't take them long to finish it. After the kids, and of course the staff, had finished eating Minerva sent the kids to their dorms with their Prefects. As Harry was walking to his rooms, he hears Severus call his name, and he stopped to look back at the man, who was nearly running to catch up with him.

"Oh hey Severus." Harry said, smiling at his old Professor. He had never seen the man run, or quite frankly never seen the man move faster than normal walking speed.

"Would you maybe fancy a drink, in my rooms?" Severus asked Harry. Harry was a bit put off, he knew that they were on good terms but he never imagined Severus Snape, of all people, to invite him over to his _personal_ rooms to get a drink.

"Yeah, sure." Harry said, smiling at the man who looked at him, a bit shocked.

"Great, come on, this way." Severus told him, and started walking down the stairs on to the dungeons. Harry followed him, and couldn't help but feel a little nervous. When he was in Hogwarts he had a major crush on Severus, but never told anyone but Ron and Hermione about it. As they walked into the room, he found himself a little surprised. The room was lovely, a cozy living room, filled with a sofa and two armchairs by each side of it, with a coffee table in the middle, a nice big kitchen with a table for four people, two quite big bedrooms, a big study and a luxurious bathroom. The man also had his walls cover with overly stuffed bookshelfs, which Harry was not at all suprised to see. He knew the man lived to read books, both novels and research books.  
Severus offered Harry to sit down in the living room while he got the scotch, and a couple of glasses and a bowl of ice. Harry made himself comfortable on the sofa while he waited for the man to return with, if he knew Severus right, the best scotch in Hogsmeade. Severus returned after 2 minutes with all the things they needed, alcohol, glasses and ice cubes. He poured some scotch in a glass for himself and Harry, and gave the younger man some ice in his glass, not bothering to put any his own. As they drank, the two men started talking more and more about work, their lives, and, when they were getting a little drunk, their personal lives. After what only felt like minutes, Harry looked at his watch, only to realize that the time was 1:41 AM, and they both had a class in the first period. He told the man good night, thanked him for a lovely night and walked to his rooms. When he walked into his rooms, he found that all of his stuff was already there, as was Hedwig and his jacket which he had forgotten in the Great Hall. He went straight into his bedroom and stripped down until only his boxers remained, not bothering to brush his teeth, he fell onto his bed and almost as soon as he closed his eyes, he fell asleep.

The following morning, Harry woke up and went into his bathroom to take a good refreshing shower. As he was standing up, he felt this stinging ache in his right temple and he just knew that he was a little bit hungover. He had a quick shower, and then towelled himself quickly. He dressed in his new robes, and ran down to the dungeons to Severus. He really could not be hungover his first day at the job, and if he knew Severus at all he would surely have some potion for him. He knocked on the man's door, and waited for him to answer. He waited for the man to come to the door for a few minutes, and then knocked again. He had been knocking constantly at the door when Severus finally came to answer.

"What the bloody hell is going- oh, hi there Harry," Severus said with quite a shocked expression on his face, "can I help you?" he continued.

"Good morning Severus," Harry began, "you don't happen to have a potion of some sort that could cure my hangover before class, do you?" Harry asked the man, who stood infront of him with the biggest smug grin he had ever seen. Harry blushed a little when the man began to chuckle at him.

"You're hungover?!" Severus asked him, grinning as Harry nodded his head shyly at the him. "Wow, you really can't hold your drink can you, Potter?" Snape continued.

"Oh come on, just tell me if you have the potion or not." Harry told the man, getting a bit too awkward. Severus smiled at him and told him to come inside while he got him the potion. As Harry walked in to Severus' quarters, he remember last night and how relaxed the potions master had been, he had been laughing and telling jokes, Harry had never seen the man loosen up like that. A few seconds later, Severus came back with the potion for Harry.

"Here you go, Potter." He said with a smirk on his face. Harry took the potion and as he found himself blushin, again, he thanked the Professor and continued his walk to the Great Hall to get some breakfast.  
As Harry was walking towards the Great Hall, he drank the potion and immediately felt a lot better. He entered the beautiful big hall, and took a look over the house tables, and he couldn't help but feel a little sentimental. He had missed the school, all the good memories with Ron and Hermione, getting in trouble and of course all the fun sneeking out to Hagrid's late at night to chat with him and eat his rock cookies. He took a seat at the teacher's table, and started chatting with Minerva about what he was going to do for his first lesson as a Professor.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Severus walked into the Great Hall for a small breakfast before class, he looked at Harry and smirked, when the young man blushed. Severus had noticed, the two times he had met him over the past few days, that Harry blushed very easily and Severus had to admit that he found it kind of cu-

_"What!? Severus he's your student!" _a voice inside his head told him, hastily.

_"No, he was my student. 3 years ago, he's a professor now.. it's alright if I find him attractive."_ Severus answered the voice, and sat down at the table next to Harry. He watched the young man chatting happily to Minerva about his first day as a Professor. Severus filled his plate with scrambled eggs and sausages, and ate his breakfast in silence for a few minutes before Harry started, to Severus' joy, talking to him.

"So, Severus," Harry began, sounding a little nervous to the Potions Master, "who do you have for your first lesson?" Severus looked at him, and grinned a little at his nervous face.

"I have 3rd year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws," he sighed, he really wasn't looking forward to a whole day of teaching, "what about you, who do you have?"

"Oh that shouldn't be to hard, eh?" Harry asked him, smiling at the Potions Master's face.  
"I have 5th year Gryffindor's and Slytherins," he continued, "I'm really nervous about it, I have no idea how to handle teenagers. Kids, sure, but teenagers? No bloody idea. I hardly knew how to handle them when I was one." Harry's face turned white as he spoke. Severus looked at him and chuckled.

"Oh, you'll do fine Harry. Just don't cut them too much slack, you have to earn their respect." Severus told him calmly and tried to sound reassuring, he too didn't know how to handle teenagers, they were to unpredictable and emotionally unstable for him to ever understand.

"Yeah, I guess. Thanks Severus." Harry said smiling, as his face began to show a little colour again. They finished their meal in silence, and Severus glanced at Harry every now and then and admired the how he had turned out. He was taller than he was in the Final Battle, almost as tall as himself, he still wore hiss glasses, and underneath them were his green, sparkling eyes. His hair was longer and, as always, messy and Severus could tell that he worked out a fair bit. He wasn't too muscular, but enough for people to notice through his robes, and Severus suspected it was from Quidditch.  
As they finished their meal, Severus felt something stroke against his thigh. He looked down and saw a hand move from his pocket. The hand belonged to Harry. Severus sent him a puzzled look.

"You have something in your pocket, sir." Harry whispered in his ear as he stood up, and walked away from the Great Hall. Severus stared at the young man walking away, he was puzzled. Was Harry coming on to him?

_"No, don't be stupid! Who on earth would want to come on to you, of all people? Stop behaving like a teenager Severus, and get a grip!" _the voice inside his head hissed at him, furstrated.

_"Oh, shut up will you!?"_ Severus growled back at himself. He reached for his pocket, only to find a peace of parchment which read:

_Meet me at the Three Broomsticks tonight at 9 if you're free. _  
_Looking forward to it._  
_-Harry._

Severus found himself blushing a bit, never had a young, handsome man, like Harry, ever asked him to meet him for a drink! Severus smiled at the note, and thought to himself that he'd go, only for a drink with a _friend_, a friend and nothing more.

As Harry walked to his classroom, he smiled at himself. He had done it, he had sneaked the note to Severus and even came on to him a little bit. He knew he was taking a risk by doing so, but he had to give it a shot, right? Yeah, he thought he ought to give it a shot, and if Severus wasn't 'interested' in him, then he would just say that he wanted a chat and a drink with a friend.  
Although Harry was happy, he was also really nervous about his first class. He had never been good with teenagers, even when he was one, like he told Severus at breakfast. Harry walked into his classroom and prepared everything, he wanted to be as ready as he could possibly be for his first class. He wrote his name on the black board, just in case any of the students didn't know his name, though he found that to be highly unlikely.  
A few minutes later, as Harry had settled down behind his desk, his classroom began to fill with enthusiastic 5th years. The sound of their chatter filled the room, and brought Harry back to his years a student, it seemed so far from now, even though it was had only been 4 years from now. He watched the students as they sat down, not minding Harry and continuing their chattering. As the students had taken their seats, Harry cleared his throat loud enough for everyone to hear, and the classroom immediately fell silent. Harry began to sweat a little bit as he saw that every single one of his students sat infront of him, staring directly at him.  
Harry had never liked attention all that much, but he just had to get over it, now he was a teacher.

They lesson with the 5th years went smoothly, and Harry's nerves calmed down after a few minutes. They hadn't done much, they introduced themselves and Harry recognized a few students, some from the beginning of the Final Battle and some were younger relatives of his fellow students at Hogwarts. He told them about some defence spells, such as Expecto Patronum, Expelliarmus, Impedimenta and ect. and then they got to ask him questions about Defence Against the Dark Arts related stuff. He got all sorts of questions, all from: "How would you rate your Defence skills?" to "What spell did you use to kill of the 'Dark Lord'?!", he answered all the questions as truthfully as possible, and found the kids repecting him a little more after that, they did after all deserve the truth.  
Harry had a free period after the class, and decided to go up to his quarters and read a little bit in the book that Hermione and Ron had given him for his birthday, a few weeks ago. The book was called 'The Picture of Dorian Gray' by Oscar Wilde. Harry had seen the book in a book shop, and had told Hermione about it and that he would maybe buy it, and well, Hermione being herself of course bought him the book and told him to send it to her as soon as he finished it, so she could read it. Harry was already more than half-way through, and he absolutely loved the book! As he was walking towards is rooms, he heard a muffled sound of voices and decided to see who they belonged to. As he walked into an empty cupboard, he saw a 6th year Hufflepuff named Mary and a 7th year Slytherin, who looked oddly like Draco Malfoy, named Ben, getting quite busy with each other. As the students saw Harry, they pushed apart from one another in a hurry and looked at the floor, as read as a Gryffindor flag. Harry chuckled at their reactions.

"Now kids, I know that being a teenager is fun, but please, please use repercussions. There are charms and potions, if you want to go the 'magic way', but also there are condoms and pills, if you prefer the 'muggle way'." Harry said as the smiled awkwardly at the students who sat in front of him, looking as their day couldn't get any worse. But they were so terribly wrong. As they started to thank Harry for not giving them detention, Mary buttoned up her shirt as Ben fixed his tie and hair, they heard footsteps approaching them.


End file.
